Pink Venom
by xxxMichaelMyersxxx
Summary: What happens when Blossom talks Snake out of sucide? Will she fall for him, or will they fall for eachother? Read to find out.A request for Coulorful Sprinkles. Snake and Blossom One-Shot.


Pink Venom

**Blossom's p.o.v.**

The girls and I were scanning Townsville. I took the north part of town near the Gang Green Gangs hideout. Bubbles took the south part of town near the Poeky Oaks schoolyard. Buttercup took the west side of town near the Townsville garden center. As I was scanning the north part of Townsville, I noticed somone in the allyway pull out a gun, and point it towrad their head.

"*gasp* No!" I said, as I raced towrads the alleyway. The person started to run after me, but then stopped at a 10 foot story building, and attempted to jump off. I flew back around and caught the person, only to find out that it was Snake of the Gang Green Gang. "Snake, what is wrong with you?"I shouted. He stood there in silence and look horrified as if somthing was bothering him. "Snake, are you okay?"I asked.

"No, I'm notsss." Snake said. "Then what's wrong!"I pleaded. "Why do you caresss? Your my enemy, rembersss?"Snake said annoyed. "I now that, and I care because you don't lie to my sisters like Ace did to Buttercup."I pointed out. "Thatsss the point, Ace lied to me about our parentsss."Snake said looking hurt.

**Snake's p.o.v.**

I had just ran away taking Ace's pistol with me. I went into the allyway and pointed the gun to my head, getting ready to pull the trigger. Then all of a sudden I heard somebody gasp, and say "No!". After that I saw pink strip of light zoom by me and took the pistol. I started to run after the person, but stopped at a 10 foot story building, climbed it and attempted to jump off until the pink light came back and put me safely on the ground.

I turned around and saw that it was Blossom from the Power puff girls. "Snake what is wrong with you?"She shouted. I said nothing, but stood there in horrorfied silence. "Snake are you okay?"She asked. "No I'm notsss."I said. "Then what's wrong!"Blossom pleaded. "Why do you caress? Your my enemy, remberss?"I said annoyed.

"I know that, and I care because you didn't lie to my sisters like Ace did to Buttercup."She pointed out. "Thatsss the point, Ace lied to me about our parentss."I said feeling hurt. "You and Ace are brother's, What did he lie to you about?"Blossom asked. "Yess, but it dosen't matterss, they don't care for me, noone dossse."I said felling down.

**Blossom's p.o.v.**

"That's not true, I care about you because I love you."I responded a little shocked that the words just flowed right out of my mouth. "I lovess you to Blossssom."Snake said with alittle smile on his green face. "Come on, tell me all about it."I said as Snake sat on the dumpster. I joined him as he started to explain the whole story to me. I stared in shock as he got to the middle of the story.

"I asssked Ace why didn't he tell me that mom'ssss grave wass in Townsssville, and he said, because it wouldn't matter if you showed up or not, there's noway you would be able to make it in time to see mom'sss grave."Snake explaied looking hurt. "I see."I said as Snake went on. "I then asssked Ace how did mom died and why hasssn't dad come back for usss if he knew mom wasss deadss, but Ace ressponded, dad didn't care for uss and he wasss the one who killed mom and left us on the porch step of a child abussser, and thatss where I got the scarss from."Snake continued as he showed me the scars on his back.

"Whoa, wait a minute!"I said. "What isss it?"Snake asked. "What did Ace lie to you about?"I asked. "Everything, dad did care for uss, mom wasssn't murderd ssshe died in battle, and the ssscarsss on my back isss from Ace."Snake said sounding furious.

"So how did you figure out?" I asked. "I examiend the ssscarsss on my back usssing a DNA ssscaner, and I sssaw Ace'sss DNA on the ssscarss."Snake said. "Ok, will how did you figure out about the parent thing?"I asked. "I went to the libary, and checked out thisss book that sssaid:Villan'sss Hissstory: read it, and right there I sssaw a picture of my mother, and one of my father."Snake exmlained.

"Do you want to sssee the picutersss?"Snake asked me. "Sure"I responded. Snake pulled out a book that said Villan's History. He then looked at the table of contents and flipped to the section, and right there I saw a picture of a woman who looked like Snake in a battle, and a man that looked like Ace with a bible in his hand.

**Snake's p.o.v.**

I then closed the book and put away. (_don't ask me were he got it from)_ I looked at my watch smiled. "Well, I better get going, sssee you Blosssom."I said as I jumped of the dumpster. "By Snake."Blossom said. "Hey Blosssom!"I called as she flew away. "Yes?"She asked. "I love you."I said with a smile on my face. "I love you too Snake."Blossom said with a bright smile on her face. With that I left with a smile on my face. Then it hit me.

I was falling in love with Blossom. "I acctually love a Power puff, but I can't let the guysss know essspically Ace or they would kill me."I said to my self. I arrived home, put the pistol back, went in my room, and grabbed out another book that said **Hero's History**.

_The year was 1941._

_I was 8 years old and far far too young._

_To know about the stories of battle and glory,_

_was a tale a kind mother made up for his son you see,_

_Dad was a travling preacher._

_Teaching the words of a teacher._

_And mother had sworn,_

_went off to the war, and died there in honor_

_somewhere on the beach there._

* * *

Alright coulors i hope you liked it, u too readers and reviwers. The song was Deathbed by relient k. the power puff girls and other villians is owned by craig mckracken. I own this story.

~*Peace*~


End file.
